clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Barrows
Mary Barrows is the main antagonist of ''Clock Tower'': The First Fear. She planned the demise of many young people, unleashing Bobby Barrows as her main form of murder. She is referred to as "Ms. Mary" by Jennifer Simpson, Ann, Laura and Lotte. While she seems to simply be the children's teacher, bringing them to their new home, it is soon revealed that the horrors of that night in September were all orchestrated by her, in an attempt to slaughter the innocent girls. Appearance Mary appears in-game as a middle-aged blonde woman, wearing a white blouse and a purple dress. Biography Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson in 1986. However, they were not normal twins, as they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand. He immediately discovered that the children were demons, and they should have died. In result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. Sometime before the first game began, she locked Simon Barrows in the shed within the courtyard of the mansion. Five years prior to the game's events, she started working for the Granite Orphanage as a teacher, at which time she is known for erratic and hysterical behavior (Source: Clock Tower Official Strategy Guide: Guide for Victory); it's also implied that she didn't, in fact, use her real name when working at the Orphanage, which explains Jennifer's shock when she finds out that Miss Mary is in fact the Devil Twins' mother. At the time the game starts, she is 35 years old. (Source: Clock Tower Official Strategy Guide: Guide for Victory) ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Using her position as teacher in the orphanage as a means to act as a go-between for her husband, she (posing as her husband, possibly--how she managed to pull this off is never explained) adopted four orphan girls, Jennifer, Ann, Laura, and Lotte from the Granite Orphanage to live with her and Mr. Barrows at their mansion in Norway. When they arrived, she had them remain in the main foyer while she left. It is assumed she was scheming the demises of the girls, along with Bobby, to feed them to Dan. She can be seen in many ways in the first game. In the telephone room, she can either "comfort" Jennifer by giving her a drink, which poisons her and locks her in the shed, where she later kills Lotte and tries to kill Jennifer. If Jennifer found out about her father's demise, Mary will simply try to kill Jennifer in the telephone room. Mary met her demise upon the clock tower (depending on the path chosen, she can either be flung off by ravens, thrown into the circuit board and shocked to death, or flung off the clock tower in attempt to kill Jennifer.) In some of the endings, Mary either kills Jennifer herself, or lives. Canonically, Mary was killed in the incident, as reports say that Jennifer was the only survivor. Trivia *Mary's life tells the exact opposite of the Virgin Mary, the woman who gave birth to Jesus Christ. Mother Mary gave birth to her own savior, as Ms. Mary gave birth to her Deities. A possibility is that Mary could have been impregnated by Satan himself, as Mother Mary did not need the help of her husband. Mother Mary then promptly becomes Christian, as Mary, a Satanist. *An easter egg can be found in the game. If one is to discover Walter Simpson's corpse, then encounter Ms. Mary in the telephone room, she will attack Jennifer with a knife. If one is to turn off the the lights, then Ms. Mary will flash between a normal woman, to a demonic red-eyed demon. The lights will turn back on automatically and Ms. Mary will turn back to normal. This cannot happen if Ms. Mary gives Jennifer the poisoned drink, since the player has no control over Jennifer's actions during this state. *In Japanese, Mary is called "Mary-sensei" (メアリー先生), which literally means "Teacher Mary". Barrows, Mary Barrows, Mary Barrows, Mary Barrows, Mary Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers